One Tequila, Two Tequila
by Tigger2005
Summary: Brooke goes to the bar to try to forget about Lucas, while Lucas tries to gain Brooke's trust back. Coninuation of Behind these Hazel Eyes


Title: One Tequila, Two Tequila

Author: Tigger2005

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor did I make up the characters of One Tree Hill. I only own the story line and the characters I make up.

Summery: Brooke goes to a bar to drown her sorrows on some Tequila while Lucas tries to gain her trust back. Sequel to Behind These Hazel Eyes.

A/N: I'm writing this because gerky asked me to write more. So here I am. This is for you gerky. Hope you like it.

Brooke found her way into a club after showing her fake ID. Then she made her way over to the bar. As she walked she ignored the guys that were checking her out and focused on the drink she would order. When she got to the bar she slipped onto a stool.

"What can I get for you?" Tony the bartender asked.

Brooke said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Tequila."

Tony nodded and produced tequila and placed it in front of her in a shot glass. Brooke forced on a fake smile and downed the first tequila then asked for another. Two became three. Three became six. Six became twenty.

"Can I get another?" Brooke asked trying to flag Tony down.

Tony just shook his head. And held his hands out.

"Give me your keys. You can pick up your car tomorrow. I'm calling you a cab," He told her.

"It's okay. I'll drive her home," A voice said from behind.

Brooke turned around and the grin she wore on her face disappeared. Even in her drunken state she still hated him with a passion.

"What do you want Luke?" Brooke tried to demand but instead slurred.

Lucas sighed and turned to Tony.

"How many has she had?" Lucas asked.

"It's none of you business Mr. Cheater," Brooke slurred.

She tried to push past him in attempts to get away, but Lucas stopped her by blocking her exit.

"At least let me drive you home," Lucas pleaded.

Brooke considered this. Or she pretended to consider it. She couldn't really form a coherent thought at the moment. Then she finally nodded in agreement and allowed him to lead her to his truck. Halfway home she fell asleep. Lucas stayed with her the entire night watching her to make sure she was okay.

The next night Brooke found herself back at the bar even though it was a school night. Nothing mattered anymore. Not with all the pain she felt for losing the one person she loved the most. The one person she had ever loved with her body and soul. She found her way over to the bar and found that Tony already had her tequila waiting.

One Tequila.

"For all the hurt Lucas caused me," Brooke murmured after she had downed the shot.

Two Tequila.

"For all the hurt Peyton caused me," Brooke mumbled after she had downed the shot.

Three Tequila.

"For all the hurt I feel inside."

Four Tequila's.

"For everything lost."

Five Tequila's.

"For everything I said."

Six Tequila's.

"For all the love I gave."

Seven Tequila's.

"For all the love I should've received."

Eight Tequila's.

"For being so alone."

Nine Tequila.

"For the love I need."

Ten Tequila.

Before she could down it the shot glass was pulled from her hand. Brooke watched in shock as Lucas downed the tequila right in front of her.

"For losing you. For being so stupid as to not realize what I had till it was gone. For going to her when she was ready when you were already there. For not realizing that I would be hurting you until now. For being a jerk. For not seeing your pain. For cheating. For not loving enough. For not caring enough."

Lucas took her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes. Blue met brown.

"Ten, for being too late to say all that."

Brooke looked deep down into his eyes. She saw the truth he said even through her alcohol induced faze.

"Maybe your not too late," She said before she could stop herself.

Brooke watched hope return to his blue eyes. She could tell that it was the same that returned to her brown ones.

"Do you mean it?" Lucas asked hoping she said yes.

Brooke thought a moment. She didn't know what she felt but she wanted to find out.

"I think so. I just need some time to work out my feelings and I need to be able to trust you again," Brooke said honestly.

Lucas nodded understanding what she was asking.

"I'll wait an eternity to be with you," Lucas whispered.

That was all Brooke needed to hear. She knew that when she was ready to give their relationship another go so would he. He would be waiting.

A/N: Hope that was good. Review and tell me. R&R!


End file.
